


Bones

by BunniesofDoom



Series: shattered mirrors [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Deep down, Ruby can feel that something is horribly wrong.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Series: shattered mirrors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Double update! Going to go ahead and post this little snippet that won't get out of my head. Enjoy!

Deep down, Ruby can feel that something is horribly wrong.

It's not the loss of her right arm, although she is definitely feeling the aftereffects of the amputation. The leftover stump of her arm aches dully despite the painkillers in her system, and her left side feels strangely light, throwing her entire sense of balance off-kilter. It's going to be difficult to adjust to when she's recovered enough to move around on her own again.

But no, the sense that something is off with her is far deeper than the simple effects of an injury. This feeling cuts far deeper than a normal wound; Ruby can feel it in her bones. Something has shifted within her—a change that started when Watts injected her. The terrible burning that had taken root in her arm is gone, thankfully, but that pain may have just been a signal that something much bigger was going to occur.

She'd mercifully slept through the entire surgery, but her sleep had been anything but peaceful. Ruby is no stranger to nightmares, but these dreams are different. Instead of the usual nightmares about her friends getting hurt and her failing to save them, her dreams are instead filled with scenes that she doesn't recognize, terrible visions of the vague outlines of terrifying monsters, and their terrible reign of death and blood and violence and a deep, gnawing hunger. She's relieved to return to consciousness, even if it means a return to pain.

Anything to get away from those unsettling visions.

And then, once she's awake again, she can feel the emotions swirling under her skin. And sure, she feels her own share of fear and anger and worry, but something about these feelings makes it clear that they don't belong to her. Especially since the strange emotions don't include the pride and happiness Ruby feels at seeing her teammates, or any of the other positive emotions that Ruby has. The emotions that aren't her own are only negative.

But where might these feelings be coming from if they don't belong to Ruby?

Knowing that the emotions she's feeling aren't hers and knowing where they're from is are two very different things. Ruby is left to wonder about their source, and feel her own fear grow as it becomes clear that something is different, strange about her now.

After what happened when they split up before, Ruby is reluctant to let Weiss and Blake too far out of her sight. It's both easier and harder with her friends around. Seeing her friends face does help soothe some of the fear and anxiety Ruby is feeling; their reassuring presence gives her hope that maybe things will turn out okay.

But she can't help but notice that the closer her friends get to her, the stronger and clearer the emotions that aren't hers become. Sometimes the intense waves of negative emotions are so strong as to be almost painful, like the jolt she gets when Weiss leans over Ruby to help her sit up. She has to force herself not to lean away, but she can't quite hide her wince, which only makes the other girl more concerned.

She wishes she understood what was happening to her, and why.

Ruby knows that she should tell her friends about her fears, about what's happening to her, but it's hard to put how she feels into words. What she's experiencing is so strange, she's not sure where to even begin trying to describe it.

Plus, what if they don't believe her? They were already skeptical enough about the talking Grimm when she told them about that. And this seems even more weird and impossible . . .

Ruby just hopes that she can get to the bottom of it soon. Whatever is happening to her, it can't be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
